Fancy dress or fancy a kiss?
by scaryprincess
Summary: Light and L are invited or forced to go to Misa’s fancy dress party. But what type of costumes are they going to wear? And hopefully they won’t get “side tracked” along the way. Romance/Humor M two-shot please read and review. will get edited soon.
1. Look a bubble pipe!

Fancy dress…fancy a kiss?

Light and L are invited or forced to go to Misa's fancy dress party. But what type of costumes are they going to wear? And hopefully they won't get "side tracked" along the way. Romance/Humor M two-shot please read and review

Scaryprincess: It's pretty obvious what their going to dress up as…as well as funny, well obvious to me.

Xagnela: You're the freaking author of course you know what their going to dress up as!

Scary: Do I Xagnela, do I? (Winks, or really blinks)

Xagnela: What the hell-?! Scary that only works if you know how to wink.

Scary: Shut up… (Eye starts twitching in anger)

Xagnela: Are you winking or blinking? I can't tell…

Scary: (Leaves in a huff)

Xalura: I have an idea-GAAH! (A large gargoyle swooped down and grabbed her taking her off)

Introducing my new muse….Maddy!

Maddy: um hi (waves timidly)

Kat: (glares and points at the newcomer) you are my new rival!

Maddy: Huh? I don't even know why I'm here…I hate the stories Angela makes!?

Kat: Who's bloody Angela?!

Maddy: Um, the author…Scaryprincess?

Kat and Xagnela: (look blankly at her)

Kat: (points to her again) rival.

For my beta, Tarshil.

* * *

It was a beautiful quiet Saturday morning, the investigation team had a day off and Light and L could have a relaxing day of trying to prove Light was Kira and for Light to prove he wasn't; a normal fun filled day…

Until the mail came.

Light stared at the lacy, pastel pink invitation it seemed as though someone went way out on Photoshop to create this piece of paper just explaining what the said person wanted;

And he didn't like what he read.

_Hello Light and Ryuuzuki_

_You are invited to Misa Misa's Fancy dress ball tonight_

_You have to be dressed up prettily and if you don't come I'll cry and cry._

_Please come_

_Love Misa_

_P.S especially to you Light-kun hugs and kisses oxoxo _

Needless to say, Light didn't want to go; he would rather spend the night with L.

That's how much he really didn't want to go, instead he would rather to stay here and listen while the other kept on accusing him of being a mass-murderer.

"Light-kun? What's in the letter?" L tilted his head to the side surveying the teen with the deep brown eyes and blond hair, obviously looking at the letter in disgust and disinterest.

Light scrunched the paper up and threw it in the tin bin,

"Nothing. Just a love letter from Misa" he muttered, sitting down again and typing at the computer screen.

L just looked at the other thoughtfully and continued to open his own share of letters a lollypop hanging from his mouth, pulling out a familiar looking pink letter.

Light looked up instantly, and yelled,

"What the hell?!"

"It appears that we have been invited to Misa's fancy dress"

Light jumped up and took the letter and ripped it into little pieces watching it float down to the floor.

"That was rude, Light-kun" the other muttered opening another letter.

"Well, it's short notice so she's the rude one!"

"Oh look another one"

Light ripped it.

"And another"

Light burned it.

"Really, Light-kun the right way is to decline politely" L yanked the piece of paper from the others destructive hands and reading it properly.

"A Fancy dress party?"

"Yes, and were not going"

"So childish, and you forget…" L sighed, shaking his wrist to make the chain between them jangle.

"What's wrong with a fancy dress party?" L muttered

"Nothing is wrong with a fancy dress party" Light answered hotly

"So? The reason you don't won't to go to your girlfriend's fancy dress is…?"

Damn it! He was completely out of character, he could imagine the gears moving around in L's head somehow connecting this all to him being Kira; he inwardly scowled,

"I just don't like party's" Light spoke the truth, well partly the truth; he liked his party's without Misa or L for that matter.

And why in the world did Misa invite L, he thought she hated him?

Unless…this is some ploy for her to retrieve the others name. Well that's just great, of course L wouldn't go to a suspects party with his lead suspect chained to his arm.

"Curious Light-kun curious, what normal teenage boy does not jump up on the opportunity to go to a party where his girlfriend is, who may, or may not be wearing a revealing fancy dress outfit?"

"Well, then again I'm not your normal boy" Light hissed annoyed, trying to yank the letter out of the others hand and let it join the others in a trash bin in the sky.

"Light-kun, look at how much paper you've wasted, you should think more about the environment"

"Misa was the one who wasted it!"

"Unless it is recycled paper" L muttered looking at the paper

"Who the hell cares?!"

L's eyes narrowed,

"How heartless Light-kun, and your percentage of being Kira has risen"

"WHAT! Just because I don't care about the paper!"

"It was once living, standing tall in a rainforest being home to many animals and in killing the tree you killed innocent animals"

Light's eye twitched.

"But you use paper…"

"Recycled paper Light-kun, and I usually use the computer anyway since there is a less chance of someone recognizing my handwriting…much better for the environment"

"But you're using an electric device…" Light sighed, "Doesn't matter, I don't care"

A silence filled the room so thick that you could cut it with a knife and if it wasn't for the steady breathing they would've seemed like statues.

"So, want to go to the fancy dress?" L asked.

"No"

"But I've never been to a fancy dress party before"

"I don't want to"

"Y'know Light-kun if I really want to I can force you to come"

"Like hell you can" Light muttered sinking himself lower in the chair being a dead weight.

"Light-kun…"L started as if speaking to a child

"Why do you want to go? Kira could be there waiting for you" Light hissed

"Well, think of it this way if I drop dead of a heart attack who do you think will be arrested?" He smiled sweetly at the reluctant teen.

Then it clicked.

"You bastard" Light growled

"Do you ever get tired of those words, because I do and tonight lets be the _best of friends_ okay, Light-kun?" His voice was as sugary as the sweets he ate but like sweets it always has problems with your health

Okay in case no one knows this, this is L speak for; I'm tormenting you.

"Ha-ha, of course L I'll love to have an escort tonight" Light grinned a lovely smile, but what was that sayings "never smile at a crocodile".

And this is Light speak for; I'm going to fucking kill you before the days out.

"I'm glad you changed your mind"

"Me too, but one problem…one small problem…what fancy dress clothes are we going to wear because I'm sure_ wannabe IT nerd isn't one of them_" Light gestured to the others clothes, and if Light was a immature brat this would've been a perfect 'burn' moment.

L just grinned,

"And I'm sure _a wannabe gay fashion designer_ isn't one of them" L gestured to the others clothes,

"I'm sorry but that outfit just screams homosexuality" continued L, surveying the outfit.

"Excuse me!?" yelled Light, face lit up in embarrassment and anger, fist shaking in anger.

"Light-kun don't worry, I know where we can get costumes" L jumped of the chair alike an agile cat swiftly ignoring the other who wanted to murder him and made his way to the phone to call his contacts.

"What costumes are you going to get?" muttered Light anger forgotten and simply curious and wary of what the other may be thinking of.

"It's going to be a surprise, Light-kun" L smiled dialing

He put the phone to his ear and said,

"Hey I was wondering to you have the costumes back. Yes, I would need both of them. Why thank you and yes I'm bringing a special friend along, Watari will pick them up, okay? Bye!"

"Who the hell was that?"

"A costume designer, she's an old friend she makes specially ordered ones, and cosplay, as the Japanese call it, she is a brilliant former undercover agent" L explained placing the phone back the chain stretching between them.

"So what are we dressing up as?"

"I don't know, she said she's going to surprise us"

"Great, just great…"

A surprise. Oh god Light despised surprises.

"Oh cheer up light-kun dealing with your girlfriend for one night won't be that bad"

Oh that won't be so bad… except L was coming.

"And I may not look it Light-kun but I'm a bit of a wild one at parties"

Light's eye twitched as he hissed,

"Stop talking; you're going to make me regret this even more if you don't"

"Suit yourself Light-kun, and the chance of Kira being there is an opportunity I cannot miss simply because Light-kun is acting like a child"

L bit his finger looking at Light strangely with those big blank eyes; and yes it's very unnerving for Light, who squirmed in his chair as he asked,

"What…?"

"Just imagining Light-kun with cat ears and a tail"

Light's eyes flashed in anger as he let his fist connect with the others stomach.

"Maybe not" L gasped, on the ground, holding his stomach when he had the wind knocked out of him by the others punch.

"Yes maybe not…" L said glaring at the other ignoring the urge to help the other up as he sat down in silence.

It must have been an hour before Watari came back, looking slightly frazzled, his arm held two packages L walked over picking up the note that was placed under the string as he read it,

"Honestly, that woman assumes the strangest things; she wouldn't stop questioning me about your 'friend' among other things" Watari sighed, placing the packages into the others hands.

"This letter is very…strange"

"What did you think she'll assume when you said 'special friend'?"

"I was hoping she would assume just a friend…does that mean one of the costumes is for a female?"

Watari cleared his throat and continued,

"No, I stopped her from giving you a female costume…since I told her two costumes for two males; I believe she was more elated when she heard _that_ information"

"Oh so that's why she wrote, _Happy fore playing and congratulations on finding a significant other, keep the costumes for free so mess them as much as you want and I believe this will be the best for you_?"

Watari nodded warily and continued,

"She also asked if she could design the wedding dress"

"Hm, I believe next time I see her I'll need to set something straight"

"Indeed, well L I'll be outside if you need anything"

L nodded as the old man left.

As L opened the brown paper parcels looking at the costumes that the eccentric ex-undercover agent thought was best for him, and he had to admit looking at the costume addressed to him, she knew him well…well enough to be a stalker really.

And he comforted himself with the thought that Watari would've been the one to tell her his clothes size as well Light's, but it didn't really bother him as much as he imagined it will to Light.

And talking about Light…

L started on the other parcel, remembering faintly how she said they'll match…

He looked at it.

Then he looked at his.

They were from the same era; he was familiar with the story of two friends', one a doctor, the other a detective.

"Light-kun?" L yelled and hearing a faint reply of,

"Yes?"

"Have you ever read 'Sherlock Holmes'?"

"Yes, why?"

So the detective was going to dress up as a fictional detective…that's brilliant, and a bit unimaginative.

L walked out holding the costumes for Light to see and then Light finally understood.

"Oh hell no…that has to be-"

"Shall we get ready?" L cut him off.

And yes L ignored the satisfied feeling of Light's face flabbergasted.

"Hey…it even comes with a bubble pipe"

* * *

Scaryprincess: I said this is a two-shot, and yes the detective is dressing up as a fictional detective, I'm sorry but that's so L to me he's the type of person who would do that. I find it funny…because I'm weird like that. And I can imagine L with a bubble pipe...

Please read and review.

Xagnela: (sighs and shakes her head)

Kat: Ha! LoL

Xalura: Ha! ...no

Maddy: I don't even read death note, I prefer sailor moon, gundam seed and Card captors.

Xagnela: OH GOD MAKE HER STOP BEFORE I STAB HER!

Kat: (hugs Xagnela) see what you did! Why the hell did you write her in Scary?

Maddy: Yes why did you Angela?

Kat: WHO THE FUCK IS ANGELA!?

Scary: Um… (A large arrow pointing at her head saying Angela)

(They glared at Scary)

Scary: Well you see…you see I wrote her in because I was bored…

(Pause)

Scary: AHHHHH! (Running away from her enraged muses, while Maddy just reads her Gundam seed manga)

Maddy: Cagalli and Athren…the director's wife must die…


	2. Come, come Dr Watson

Scaryprincess: Hi all, thanks for reviewing, this is what you've been waiting for…A LEMON! And yes it will most likely give you nightmares and you'll never think of Sherlock Holmes the same way ever again! Just a small warning. If not caring about your mental state, onward!

Tarshil: Who gives a damn for their metal state! (Laughs insanely)

Light: (sobs pitifully)

Scary: I think this may be considered a PWP now…or it just has a little plot not enough to be spread on a water biscuit though.

Maddy: (runs out screaming)

Scary: what did you do Tarshil?!

Tarshil: (smirk) I just explained how guys 'do' it, she had it coming she didn't know what an orifice was.

Scary: You're evil…

Tarshil: I know. But you love me anyway.

Scary: true for this story is dedicated to you!

* * *

Light really imagined the worst and he was surprised that he wasn't given some strange frilly outfit with cat ears.

And what annoyed him more is that L seemed disappointed he wasn't given a strange outfit.

Perverted bastard.

His outfit was a suit, an old fashioned suit from the looks of it around the 17th - 18th century England with a red vest under the undone jacket black with a gold pocket watch hanging down on a chain from the vest which it's clipped on, his black slacks and black shoes.

It actually looked normal. He walked out coming face to face with a Sherlock Holmes with a horrible posture sitting in the usual L fashion, but instead of a pocky in his mouth or some sort of sugary product it was a pipe... Y'know L looked dignified with a pipe, Light thought distantly, immediately regretting what he said when a bubble's came out where smoke was supposed to come out.

Scratch that, he looked like a large child.

His outfit had the trench coat and the hat and likely a magnifying glass hidden somewhere.

"Oh Doctor Watson"

"Don't call me that"

"But that's who you are"

"Why don't you just call me by my name?"

"We are supposed to act in character, Light-kun"

"Well don't I want to, and I plan to block this whole night from my life"

"Light-kun why are you so worried? You make a dashing young Dr Watson"

Light blushed at that comment.

"And Light-kun I make a better Sherlock Holmes"

L just ruined the moment.

"What?"

"I'm just saying that I would make a better Sherlock Holmes"

"So, you're saying that I would make a better sidekick?!"

"Yes"

"Ha don't make me laugh"

"But Light-kun, Sherlock Holmes is more like me and Dr Watson…"

"What? More like me?!"

"Light-kun I don't understand why you're getting all defensive"

"…Doesn't matter lets go" Light sighed not really knowing why he got upset.

Only to be stopped by the others hand.

"You really don't want to go" asked L

"Well, duh" muttered Light

Light shook his head wearily about to turn only to have his soft lips pressed to L's soft ones, Light's eyes widened in shock but didn't move away. Very cliché romance isn't it? Sorry for that now this is what really happened:-

"You son of a bitch! Why the hell did you kiss me!?" Light said furiously wiping at his mouth while his attacker was rubbing his jaw where the other connected his fist.

L tackled the other, Light making a startled noise as he fell to the floor straddled by the other.

"This is much unexpected Light-kun…"

"You're telling me-"

"I usually don't act on impulse, but I guess it was too much today"

"What?! You get off on me dressing up as Dr Watson-"

He was cut off by those heated lips again that stirred feelings in him he never held for a male before; and feeling he was disgusted for having them for a male.

L was fierce when it came to kissing, he wasn't a 'lets take it slow lets be friends first' type of person, hell no, he was raping Lights mouth with vengeance with his soft tongue when he finally forced Light's lips open by rolling his hips into Lights, making the younger one roll his eyes to the back off his head and gap like a fish.

They were seriously out of character at the moment, neither one seemed to care.

L continued to grind at the others erection forcing 'Dr Watson' voice his approval; in a very vocal way.

Yes, it is confirmed; L has very weird fantasies.

He felt the pleasure coil in his heated groin waiting to burst; Light let his lust take over as he joined in the kiss tasting L and his sugary goodness.

L moaned in approval letting the other put his hands around his neck as he continued to rock against the others hardness though the trousers, as he sloppily kissed the other tasting the other deeper; Light tasted minty,like toothpaste, it was an okay kiss he supposed.

With one final nip at the others lips, while he fumbled with one hand at Light's belt and zipper pulling it down revealing his black boxers.

"L…L stop…" Light's voice was muffled by another searing kiss that made him light headed and cheeks flush and of course the logically part of his brain completely numb.

L didn't stop, and ten minutes later Light was grateful as the others hand was down at the fount of his boxers practically feeling and savoring the feeling of Light's hot, pulsing engorged cock as he rubbed it without out mercy making whatever protesting turned into moans of pleasure and forced out cries of incompressible jumbled up words that was unusual for the high intellectual teen, but then again it would be very strange for someone to speak big words while during sex or hand job.

"L…" Light moaned thrusting his hips, and throwing his head back as he felt overheated and the coil was tightening in his abdomen; plans to push the other off abandoned as his pleasure heightened.

Thoughts gone about how his father would disapprove not to mention everyone if they ever knew would share disgusted thoughts all he had in his mind was how the others hand was touching him, how the other knew when he pressed or rubbed his silt he would moan loudly.

The heat continued to rise as the familiar feeling of a pending sweet release.

But L pulled away making the other whimper as the feeling retreated but his cock still stiff, proud and pre-cum dripping.

"Light-kun we better get going or we'll be late" L broke the other from his murderous thoughts directed at the insomniac sugar lover as he pulled away; but Light was delighted that the others face was flushed as well, and the evidence that he couldn't deny was tenting his dress up pants. He made the emotionless bastard aroused.

And Light knew he shouldn't even feel proud of the fact, but he couldn't help but feel a little smug.

L stood but was pulled down again as Light said sternly,

"No"

"But what about the party"

Light snorted,

"I didn't even want to go to the party in the first place"

L paused and muttered,

"True, but what about Misa-san?"

……………………… (Meanwhile)……………………………

Misa sat on a chair in her Tinker belle costume glaring at the door, her party was a disaster! Everyone was late and Light-kun was too.

Well they better be here soon or Light is going to get into heap of trouble…

Rem just picked up a party favor and blew in it loudly earning a glare from the blond fairy

…………………………………………………………………...

Light lowered his eyes and said seductively drawing a circle on L's chest,

"Now does L-kun care more about Misa than me…?"

"Well logically she is your girlfriend, and Light please don't use that tone of voice it's creepy…"

Light sighed and pulled away and muttered,

"I just don't know how to act…I mean what should I say to you? I could say fuck me but…!" Light was pinned again as the other smirked,

"That would work"

Thoughts about the party long gone as the other pulled off his fancy dress clothes with fervor.

Light could only moan when the tightening in his abdomen increased yet again as L licked his erect nipples sending pleasurable tingles down his spine. Next thing Light knew he was naked on the floor with L who was missing his pants and his coat covering both their lower bodies, it was hot the pleasure kept on increasing and the volume of Light's screams continued to get loader while L just licked at his chest and his free hand playing with his stiff shaft

"Ah- L-L I'm gonna-!?" Light arched up and was cut off by another searing kiss making him come undone as he felt himself release into L's hand and of course some ending up on his stomach which was quickly drying.

Light was still shuddering from the mind blowing orgasim (and indeed he meant mind blowing, after all he couldn't have a coherent thought during this) his once hardened cock was turning flaccid once more but L wouldn't have that, and since he hasn't had his sweet release yet.

He saw Light's eye lids droop, and he squeezed the others penis earning a pained yelp but successfully getting rid of any trace sleep.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Light-kun" he warned Light's only reply was a glare.

"Suck" L offered his fingers to Light whom just narrowed his eyes

"Ew, no go wash it first" now you can understand Light's disgust it was the same hand the other got him off with, and was covered in…his self.(insert awkward cough)

"No Light-kun, now suck"

"Hell no, Why don't you suck them your self!"

L smirked and said,

"Of course Light-kun" he said sweetly as he opened his mouth sucked at his own fingers sensuously and slowly as if he was enjoying a sweet. Light's face heated up when he continued to watch only to his embarrassment and shame as his member grew stiff with arousal again. The heat continued to build up as he watched the other lick away the evidence of his recent release, Light groaned lustfully as he tried to close his slack legs to hide his painful erection, but unfortunately L was not a detective for nothing as he already noticed the boys growing pleasure between his legs, the same could be said about L.

L growled and pulled his slick fingers from his mouth, and pulled apart Light's legs revealing Light's cock standing proud against his stomach with his tip glistening with pre-cum.

Light groaned with he felt a wet finger be dragged across the weeping head tracing his vein and to his butt cheeks pressing in slowly at the tight muscle .Light pulled away tugging the intruding hand away and ask,

"What're you doing?"

"Preparing Light-kun, Of course if Light-kun c_an't_ deal with the pain…"

L hit the others pride hard and he knew that it didn't take a genius to know he did.

"No, I can deal with the pain…your not my first you know" he said smugly, though a lie

"_Really?_ Then why did Light-kun ask what I was doing?"

"I think we might be going to fast" Light lied.

"I think Light-chan's a virgin" L did his rare smirk

"I am not!" Light said indignity.

"Oh I think your lying to me Light-chan, and you know why?" he asked emotionlessly, pushing his fingers in the tight hole making the other splutter.

"Because you are very tight like a virgin"

Okay Light was in pain but was able to hiss out,

"Perverted bastard…"

But the other continued to stretch him and making his passage wider and slicker for more comfort. Light continued to groan in pain, he felt uncomfortable and embarrassed but his feelings were pushed aside to let pleasure roll in when a spot inside him was pressed by L's long talented fingers.

"Ah…" he exclaimed in pleasure

"Oh I see I hit your prostate" and L continued until Light was sweating and withering under his touch and begging for more in the forms unspoken pleas with his eyes that L decided he was ready.

His fingers retreated from the burning heat earning a small whine from the boy under him as he positioned himself behind Light lifting his legs up and spreading to reveal his entrance as L pushed in.

Light screamed at the feeling that he would guess would be the same as to be split in two the pain was intense as he grabbed L's shoulders in pain as he stopped to get Light used to it.

After 3 minutes the pain subsided a little so Light nodded as a sign for L to continue and he did. And Light was thrown into bliss once more, he didn't know how long he held but it was nothing he ever experienced before as the other continued to thrust against Light's prostate making the younger boy screamed louder as he felt his second release come to soon.

"L!" Light screamed as came covering both their chests in his sticky release. L groaned with the warm tightness got even tighter causing him to release also.

They were panting hard as L pulled out they both winced and on the floor after ten minutes L helped Light up and lead them to the bedroom silent as they went in the same bed L taking of his jacket so completely naked like Light, Light feeling the lure of sleep was much too great as he felt his eyes droop again smiling contently when he felt arms wrap around his waist. As a sleepy voice sounded out,

"I love you Dr Watson…" L said, while Light's eye twitched in anger as he pushed the other out of the bed smiling when a satisfying thud was heard out. Light wrapped the blanket securely around himself and said,

"Good night Sherlock"

…………………………………….(meanwhile)………………...

Misa glared at nothing in particular holding her large stuffed red panda to her self as she continues to wait for her guests. Rem just pats her on her shoulder in a pitying matter.

I mean what is more important to Light than seeing her in a really short dress?

Well getting practically raped by L dressed as Sherlock Holmes while he was dressed as Dr Watson seems pretty important…but Misa doesn't have to know that. Not ever.

* * *

Scaryprincess: Woot finished! For you Tarshil

Tarshil: Yay!

Scary: R&R plz guess what I'm going to write a sequel to RACFT I'll on a later date post some information about in the original story so people can look out for it. Cheers.


End file.
